Romeo and Juliet
by OpheliaAsano
Summary: "Like Romeo and Juliet, Vanya and Five discover how exciting and frightening puberty is." "Como Romeo y Julieta, Vanya y Cinco descubren lo excitante y aterrador que es la pubertad. "
1. Vanya

**Vanya**

A trece años, sabía tocar el violín con gran maestría. Podía recitar a grandes maestros como Arcangelo Corelli casi a la perfección. Perfección. Esa era la palabra clave, la que me impulsaba a destrozarme los dedos hasta hacerme sangre, durante horas y horas de ensayo. Mientras que mis hermanos entrenaban en el patio con mi padre, yo me quedaba encerrada en casa, con Pogo y mamá como mis espectadores singulares. Era mi único consuelo, mi virtud tocando, mi salvavidas de la mediocridad absoluta. A veces, acaban sus duras sesiones y papá se aislaba en su estudio —haciendo un sable qué— yo, estratégicamente, me colocaba cerca de su despacho, tocando, no sin dulce ironía: _" __Valse-Scherzo de Tchaikovsky",_ porque una Una vez comentó que era su favorita.

Esperamos, en este momento, que se abra y me abasajara, o ni siquiera eso, sino que se dé cuenta de mi existencia. Pero eso nunca pasó, la puerta nunca se abrió.

La relación con mis hermanos no era diferente, cuando no me ignoraban hacían sentir que era una molestia, una carga, una total desconocida. Igual que un fantasma que merodeaba por la academia de vez en cuando. Allison era la más benévola conmigo, tanto en el mismo momento como en el momento de las hermanas, que me atesoraba, pero también estaba con la sombra de otro que me robaba el puesto. Luther El amorío semi incestuoso de estos dos me llenaba el pecho de algo desagradable, pronto descubrí que eran celos. No solo porque ella lo prefería, sino porque no tenían un amigo más. Y también… envidaba la feminidad latente de Allison. Teníamos la misma edad, sin embargo, las diferencias físicas eran más que notables.

Ella era sensual, sus pensamientos se desarrollaron hace un año y medio, y se aseguró que sus tapas se convirtieran en sujetadores adorables con encaje. Observar con asombro que la falda de su uniforme subió un palmo, dejando para ver algunos músicos torneados, besados por el sol. Sus sonrisas acabaron siempre mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era lógico que los demás chicos de la casa, especialmente, menos Cinco y Klaus. Hecho que me confundía y aliviaba.

Cuando me miraba tenía ganas de llorar, Allison a this age to old age to you to one my life.

Me paré frente al gran espejo de mi cuarto, y pelé todas las capas; uniforme y ropa interior hasta que solo me envolvió el frío natural de la desnudez. Empecé mi disección por la coronilla. Mi cabello era un orgullo, un terciopelo brillante que llegaba por debajo de los omoplatos. El rostro que se reflejaba en el espejo era un óvalo blanco, con ojos grandes, demasiado oscuros, aburridos. La cara de una niña, inocente, virginal. La punta del dedo índice recorrió las clavículas sobresalientes, bajó para encontrarse unos pechos aún sin desarrollar, acabados en dos picos alegres —por el frío— de color coral. Descendí por las dunas de las costillas y se me ocurrió la idea de que mi cintura era tan delgada que podría rodearla con las palmas de las manos. Seguro que con la súper fuerza de Luther podría partirla en dos sin esfuerzo. El dedo aterrizó en un ombligo que reconocí elegante, y continúo por el hueso de la cadera derecha, una extraña anticipación recorrió mi piel, dejándola erizada. Unos centímetros más abajo, llegó a un monte cuyo vello nació hace escasos meses. Con un acopio de valor inaudito, se aventuró a entrar a una gruta inhóspita… la sensación de curiosear por esos lares me hizo temblar las rodillas. Algo nuevo, algo agradable comenzaba a acumularse en el bajo vientre.

El dedo se volvió audaz, y entró en una cueva, allí encontró humedad. Un hilo de esa humedad cayó en picado entre mis muslos, en el reflejo del espejo unas cuerdas rojas pintaban mis piernas.

Sangre.

Estaba sangrando.

Un grito se escapó de mi garganta sin remedio. El pánico me inundo. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿iba a morir?

En el estado catatónico en el que me encontraba, no escuché que alguien muy preocupado aporreaba la puerta de mi habitación. La cerré con llave específicamente para mi examen introspectivo, por lo que después de unos segundos, una luz celeste surgió a mi lado, materializando a Cinco. Me encontró hecha un ovillo, desnuda como el día que nací y llorando.

—Vanya… —murmuró con voz suave. Seguramente impactado no sabría ni que decir. Se agachó y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Cinco estaba genuinamente preocupado, en otro momento, me habría conmovido, pero ahora solo quería desaparecer.

—¡Date la vuelta! —grité, muy consciente de mi falta de ropa. Él obedeció sin rechistar, un comportamiento inusual en él. Las puntas de sus orejas ardían rojas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé… —sorbí los mocos. Logré taparme los pechos, consciente de su presencia. Cosa que me provocó más nervios y algo que no entendía—. Algo está mal conmigo.

—Explícamelo, si no lo sé, no podré ayudarte. —Razonó con su habitual pragmatismo. Cinco no admitía interrogantes, solo soluciones. En eso se parecía más de lo que admitiría a nuestro padre.

Como la vergüenza de la situación empezaba a deshacerme la lengua en la boca, solté un carraspeo y él se giró y me miró de reojo. Levanté mi mano manchada de sangre como prueba. Cinco abrió mucho los ojos y siguió los demás rastros de carmesí en mis piernas. Balbuceó, trató de decir algo, parecía que sus palabras se amontonaban en su garganta y lo dejaron mudo.

—¿Qué es? Cinco, dímelo, por favor —supliqué.

—Bueno —musitó a la vez que me daba la espalda. Pude notar el temblor en su voz. ¿Cinco, tímido? Era un adjetivo que no lo relacionaba con él—. ¿Tú no lo sabes?

Parpadeé confusa y me apreté contra mis rodillas. Las lágrimas se secaron en las mejillas. Debía de proyectarle una imagen tan patética.

—Pues… no.

Su cabeza se sacudió en derrota. Sus manos agarradas detrás de la espalda, con su pose típica de chico mayor se retorcieron en nudosos espasmos.

—Es un proceso que sufren todas las chicas… para convertirse en mujeres. Es algo natural, no debes preocuparte. Creo que yo no soy el más indicado para explicártelo. Llamaré a papá.

—¡No!

—Tienes razón, él solo te creará un trauma. Iré a por Allison. —Anunció—. Será mejor que te vistas.

Cinco dio unos pasos tentativos hacia la puerta, mi voz le detuvo antes de poder salir.

—Cinco.

—Dime.

—Gracias —declaré humilde. Mi corazón ante su paciencia se encogía. Era una niña digna de lástima.

La espalda de Cinco se tensó. Durante unos momentos angustiosos, creí que se iría sin dirigirme la palabra, aunque no fue así.

—No me des las gracias por algo tan insignificante.

Poco después de aquel vergonzoso episodio, muchas cosas cambiaron. Allison me explicó todo lo que necesitaba y más, como aficionada a las revistas de adolescentes, sabía cosas que ni en cien vidas descubriría por mi cuenta. Información trivial; _"Cómo conquistar a tu chico ideal"_, _"10 pasos que debes seguir para ser sexy"_ y demás curiosidades insustanciales, y otras que se me quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi mente. Oficialmente, era una mujer de pies a cabeza. Aquella revelación trajo consigo consecuencias. Por ejemplo: cada mes tendría que aguantar el dolor de cuchillas retorciéndose en mis entrañas, cambios de humor constantes y un sinfín de altibajos hormonales y sangrar durante una semana. «Bienvenida a la edad adulta» estalló mi hermana feliz, a mí esas palabras me daban escalofríos. Un nuevo ingrediente de ansiedad con el que lidiar.

Cuando padre se enteró de lo ocurrido —como se enteraba de todo— creyó que era el momento de la muy temida charla. No miento al decir que fue una de las experiencias más incómodas que he vivido. Tampoco fui la única, escuchar a padre hablar de la reproducción era lo más parecido a la tortura psicológica. A Klaus, por supuesto, le parecía lo más gracioso del mundo, y no paró de reír e intentar sabotear la enseñanza sexual. La expresión de Diego y Luther era un cuadro sobre el bochorno extremo, mientras que Allison y Ben, parecían ligeramente desvinculados del tema. Y Cinco… lucía irritado, obligado a alejarse de sus fórmulas matemáticas para prestar atención a algo que le importaba un bledo. Porque a Cinco no le interesaban este tipo de cosas… ¿verdad?

Me pregunté si había besado a alguien, a alguna fan quizá, enseguida esa idea me pareció poco probable. Quise saber si él se despertaba en medio de la noche, agitado, abrumado por un deseo que incluso él no podía controlar, derrotado, tendría que darse una ducha fría para calmarse. Esos pensamientos no me convenían para mi estabilidad mental, ni física. Las pastillas que me daba papá ayudaron, mas no fueron suficiente.

Es en este punto que hice el descubrimiento más significativo. Desperté como mujer, en todos sus sentidos. Para cavar un hoyo más en mi tumba, Cinco se convirtió en el centro de mi anhelo.

Evidentemente, yo siempre lo había admirado, como el resto de mis hermanos y fanáticos. Él era el favorito del público, era maduro para su edad, terriblemente inteligente y un gran estratega. Igual que era arrogante hasta la médula, hasta cierto punto orgulloso, aderezado con una rebeldía explosiva. Lo comparaba con una _matrioshka_, cada capa le dotaba de una complejidad muy seductora. No me agradaba reconocerlo, pero más de una vez, me quedaba practicando en la ventana que daba al patio, solo para verlo ejercitándose con los demás, pues sufría de una obsesión con domar los viajes en el tiempo que lo mantenía enclaustrado en su habitación, estudiando. Y por qué no decirlo, de todo el abanico de jóvenes encantadores en la academia, solo Cinco conseguía estremecerme con su sola presencia. No sé qué lo hacía tan atractivo, sus rasgos angulares, su mandíbula marcada, quizá sus ojos de color indefinido, pero más allá del físico, lo que me resultaba atrayente era su confianza consigo mismo, algo de lo que yo carecía con creces.

Nunca llegué a imaginar que la pubertad fuera tan turbulenta. Ahora entendía a Allison y sus ganas de compartir su tiempo con Luther. La pregunta estrella era: ¿querría Cinco estar conmigo?

Racionalmente no, y aquello me hundía en un pozo de miseria. O al menos eso pensaría, si no fuera por una serie de indicios, que, para mi sorpresa, indicaban que el interés no era unilateral. A la hora de desayunar, Cinco, que usualmente se sentaba en una punta de la mesa —paralelamente a padre— se dispuso a sentarse a mi lado. No es un gesto que encienda todas las alarmas, pero sí lo era que nuestras rodillas se encontrasen más allá de un contacto accidental. Era un acto deliberado, pues cuando nuestra piel se rozó, apreté mis piernas lejos, tensa y agitada. Cinco no se amainó por el rechazo, y prosiguió con su objetivo de juntar nuestras tiernas pieles debajo de la mesa de la cocina. Era un acto sutil, inocente, secreto a los ojos del resto, pero profundamente revelador. Cinco comió su desayuno en silencio, como a padre le gustaba, exteriormente, no aparentaba nada de lo que sucedía debajo. Un contacto tan vaporoso me dejó indispuesta el resto del día.

Luego estaban las miradas. En más de una ocasión lo pillé contemplándome infraganti en los escasos momentos que nos encontrábamos, pues los dos teníamos agendas muy diferentes. Mis días iban dedicados a los estudios: literatura, geografía, música, historia, ciencias, matemáticas… tenía los mejores tutores del país, y como solían darme clases solo a mí, iba mucho más adelantada que cualquier niño de trece años. Padre se aseguraría que mi cerebro no se marchitara y fuera útil, al menos, dentro de la sociedad normal. Mis hermanos, por otro lado, pasaban la mayoría del tiempo practicando simulacros para incrementar sus habilidades. Un entrenamiento duro y exhaustivo —incluso cruel— a cambio de la glorificación eterna. Una tarde, ensayaba una partitura particularmente difícil, mamá me acompañaba como espectadora, sentada en su silla-cargador. Frustrada por mis fallos dejé de intentarlo, Grace me dedicó una sonrisa maternal, de esas que casi eran reales.

—Vanya, has mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez que te oí. —Dijo Grace palmeándome la mano, consolándome—. Anda, tócame algo que te guste de verdad. Intenta componer algo. Que realmente te apetezca.

Vacilé, convencida de mi fracaso, pero la esperanza dibujada en su rostro me apremió a ceder. Con un suspiro, empecé. Mis dedos se dejaron guiar por ritmos, sensaciones, ninguna obra que yo hubiera jugado con anterioridad. Improvisaba, por primera vez, me dejé llevar. Fue un frenesí de notas, asonantes a la par que pasionales, un cúmulo de frustración que se liberaba igual que una explosión de supernova. Durante un instante de trance, pensé que hacer el amor debía parecerse a esto. No estoy segura de cuando acabé, ni de en qué momento cerré los ojos. Los aplausos de mamá me volvieron en sí. Respiraba con dificultad y un par de finas gotas de sudor se resbalaban debajo de mi flequillo. Las dos sonreímos en silencio.

El inesperado crujido de la madera vieja me hizo dar un respingo. Alguien más había sido testigo de mi epifanía. La pose prototípica de Cinco se manifestó al final de las escaleras. Superficialmente no habría ningún detalle en él que señalara nada extraño, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, ceño fruncido, y esa semi sonrisa irónica pegada a la cara. Nada fuera de lo normal. Excepto sus ojos, eran dos brasas oscuras, pelaron cada capa de mí hasta llegar a la médula, con tal intensidad que mis huesos se licuaron. Me sentí más desnuda que incluso la vez que entró a mi habitación estando yo sin ropa. Sus orbes hechos de brea espesa me devoraban, como si fuera merecedora de devoción. Ha sido la única vez que he sentido que existía de verdad para alguien, repentinamente, tuve ganas de llorar.

Antes de poder decir nada, la alarma que anunciaba una misión resonó por toda la academia. El escuadrón del paraguas se marcharía, salvaría vidas y yo me asfixiaría en la soledad.

Los días pasaban, a la par que las aventuras de mis hermanos, padre seguía horas y horas en su despacho, mamá limpiando cada rincón y yo practicaba con el violín hasta el agotamiento. Estaba en el salón, permitiéndome un descanso para ver la televisión, puse el canal de noticias. Los reporteros se aglutinaban en la boca del tren, por lo visto, unos radicales colocaron varias bombas e iban a detonarlas. La misma basura de siempre. La tarea de mis hermanos era sencilla, acabar con los malos. No tardaron mucho en salir, victoriosos, con los delincuentes suplicando clemencia. Este caso derivaría en alguna otra entrevista, o quizás en otra medalla del alcalde. Hurra.

Sobre la media hora, la puerta principal se abrió y todos los héroes entraron, llenos de polvo y rascaduras. Nada grave. Se marcharon directamente a sus habitaciones, probablemente demasiado cansados para entablar una conversación conmigo. Con un mohín, dispuse a irme a la cama, pero de camino, algo me detuvo abruptamente. Una serie de puntitos rojos en el suelo, un rastro de migas de pan que, siguiéndolo, me situaron delante del dormitorio de Cinco. Tragué con fuerza y piqué con suavidad a la puerta.

—Seas quién seas, márchate. Estoy ocupado.

—Verás, es que… he visto sangre… y me preguntaba si estabas bien… —tartamudeé estúpidamente. Durante unos mortales segundos, el silencio reinó.

—Entra.

Y así lo hice. Él se encontraba sentado en la cama, solo con su camiseta interior de tirantes, me habría sonrojado si no fuera por su contenida expresión de dolor, la aguja que sostenía y la herida sanguinolenta que marcaba su hombro derecho. Reprimí un pequeño chillido con la mano.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunté acercándome tentativamente.

—Nada que deba preocuparte. Simplemente no soy lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar todos los golpes, no calculé bien. —Admitió irritado clavándose la aguja enhebrada en el corte, con dificultad, intentó deslizarla para unir las dos mitades desprendidas. Pude notar como se mordía los labios y tragaba una florida palabrota.

—¡Espera! —le detuve—, debería avisar a mamá, ella te curará.

Su atención voló a mí demasiado veloz, olvidándose de la aguja a media tarea.

—No. —Sentenció. Cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Enseguida uní cabos y entendí el porqué de su cabezonería. No quería que nadie, ni siquiera mamá, supiera que había resultado herido durante la misión por un error propio. Aquello sería la confirmación definitiva de que aún no estaba preparado para los viajes en el tiempo. Su orgullo quedaría destrozado, reconstruirlo supondría un esfuerzo que dudaba que toleraría.

—Entonces, déjame ayudarte, por favor. —Dije con una determinación nada propia de mí. Quería cuidarlo como él solía hacer conmigo, y no cambiaría de opinión. Al menos podía hacer esto por él.

Fuera, una lluvia fina creaba una relajante cacofonía de sonidos al chocar en el cristal de la ventana. Cinco no contestó a mi imposición, en cambio, se quedó muy quieto, cosa que yo interpreté como una invitación.

Sentándome a su lado, el colchón cedió ante el peso extra y por unas milésimas de segundo sentí que invadía un espacio muy privado. Examiné la herida; no era especialmente profunda, aunque es probable que quedase cicatriz, ya estaba limpia, por tanto, solo debía coserla.

—Mamá me enseñó primeros auxilios y curar heridas pequeñas. —Comenté para llenar el extenso silencio que rodeaba la habitación—, esto te dolerá.

Asintió y yo ejecuté la labor con toda la delicadeza que pude. Era tan extraño como el destino nos unía en las situaciones más insólitas. Cinco aguantó sin quejarse, aunque sé de buena mano que le dolía, por la fuerza en que se agarraba al borde la cama. Tras siete puntadas, terminé. No había tijeras a la vista, por lo que mis dientes harían la función de cortar el hilo restante. Al acercar mis labios a su piel maltrecha, Cinco jadeó, no sé si de molestia o deleite. Reconozco que mi boca se posó en su brazo algo más de lo necesario. La llovizna era ahora una tormenta.

La falta de palabras era ahora diferente, espesa como el chocolate caliente, se respiraba un ambiente tenso, y en cierto modo, embriagador.

—Gracias —carraspeó—. Siempre eres tan… cortés.

—De nada —dije algo divertida por su evidente torpeza—. Tú siempre eres tan… observador.

Le devolví el golpe con picardía, pues sabía que muchas veces le cacé mirándome a hurtadillas. Normalmente, nunca sería tan osada, pero era como si estuviera borracha de un sentimiento que me liberaba de las ataduras de ser la Vanya obediente.

—Sí, soy observador, analizo lo que me gusta o lo que no entiendo hasta un punto enfermizo. Y nada ni nadie me pueden detener los pies cuando despierta mi interés. No paro si no lo comprendo todo del objeto de mi estudio. Cada matiz, cada línea de pensamiento, cada variable. —Confesó con tal vehemencia que no pude hacer otra cosa que callar. Por si no lo había entendido, concluyó—: sí, Vanya, me intrigas.

La Vanya valiente murió en el instante que Cinco acabó de hablar. Quería irme a mi habitación. Ahora. Él pareció leer mis intenciones, y me detuvo asiéndome de la muñeca, sin hacerme daño, pero con la suficiente firmeza para saber que no me soltaría. Estaba mareada, el corazón iba a destrozarme la caja torácica ante sus furiosos latidos.

—Perdóname por lo de antes —suspiró pasándose la mano libre por el cabello, despeinándolo de su rigidez habitual—. Hoy ha sido un día de mierda, y no me apetece estar solo… quédate un rato conmigo, si te apetece.

Y me soltó la muñeca, enseguida añoré su calor. Sus manos eran indudablemente masculinas. Acepté su petición, pues por su tono tan humilde, no me veía capaz de abandonarlo. Me acomodé en su cama, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared y estudié su perfil iluminado por los relámpagos.

—Creo que sé lo que te perturba —dije algo más tranquila—, también creo que tienes algo de miedo.

—Ah, ¿de veras? —preguntó Cinco con renovado interés. Alzó una gruesa ceja descarada. Tenía ganas de jugar—. Tengo curiosidad por tu hipótesis.

—Pues… pienso que aún no eres capaz de controlar a voluntad tu poder. Los viajes en el tiempo te quedan grande, sabes que no estás listo, pero no quieres reconocer tu incapacidad ante padre. Que quieras esconder que, en una misión aparentemente sencilla, hayas resultado herido demuestra mi teoría y… —tragué saliva—, es posible que, si viajas en el tiempo sin un dominio total de tu habilidad, podrías quedar atrapado en una línea temporal y quedarte atrapado. Eso es lo que te asusta.

Después de mi diatriba me esperaba cualquier cosa menos la sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en la cara. Sus hoyuelos se marcaban de una forma adorable.

—Algún día Vanya, nos darás una patada en el culo a todos nosotros, y yo estaré esperando con ansía ese momento.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—Pues porque, querida mía, siempre tengo razón.

Su mueca se tornó más presumida, si es que era posible.

—¡Eres un creído! —dije pellizcándole las mejillas a modo de represalia. Los dos no reímos. No recuerdo la última vez que reí con tanta franqueza. Cinco me aligeraba el corazón y me lo agitaba a partes iguales. Estar con él era una montaña rusa, una a la que me estaba enganchando.

Me sostuvo las manos que aún reposaban en su rostro, con su pulgar me acarició muy ligeramente el dorso. Escalofríos sacudieron mis entrañas. Supe que su mirada se dirigía directamente a mis labios, quise acercarme a ver que pasaba, pero tuve miedo de ser rechazada. Soy una maldita estúpida.

—Es hora de irse a dormir, no me gustaría que padre nos encontrase juntos en la cama. Bastante tuve con una clase de educación sexual. —Sugirió medio en broma. Me soltó y se levantó, yo le seguí, algo frustrada aun sabiendo que tenía razón.

Quería más, quería todo lo que él estuviera dispuesto a darme.

—Buenas noches, Cinco —me despedí junto a la puerta—. Límpiate la herida todos los días, también tiraría la ropa que has usado hoy, así mamá no se dará cuenta.

—Buenas noches, Vanya —dijo él con la mirada baja—. Meditaré sobre lo que has dicho. Lo prometo.

Cerró la puerta y ahí se acabó todo.

De vuelta a mi cuarto, vislumbré que una luz se filtraba debajo del marco de la habitación de Allison. Intrigada, me acerqué lo suficiente para divisar a mi hermana abrazada muy íntima con Luther. Se besaban, más bien, se abrasaban juntos, noté una desesperación en aquel acto, que no sabía si era normal a estad edad. Quizás sí. Luther avanzó y le oprimió un pecho, ella lo recibió con ansia. Al parecer este tipo de contacto era normal entre ellos. Mi mente hiperactiva se imaginó la misma escena, pero conmigo y Cinco en su lugar.

Un rayo de deseo me atravesó desde el ombligo hasta el centro de mis muslos. Decidí que era mejor brindarles la privacidad que tanto necesitaban y volví a la cama.

No conseguí pegar ojo, revuelta en un mar de sabanas y sudores fríos, me preguntaba —más bien quería— si a Cinco le resultaría igual de complicado dormir esta noche. Deseaba a Cinco, eso era innegable, más allá de la admiración, más allá de la hermandad. Quería a Cinco todo lo que una chica de trece años podía querer a alguien.

Las semanas pasaron y mi relación con Cinco mejoró notablemente. Cuando no estábamos ocupados con las exceptivas de padre, en nuestro tiempo libre solíamos juntarnos. Él me enseñó todo tipo de fórmulas matemáticas que utilizaba para incrementar sus poderes, que me esforzaba por entender y yo le enseñé algunos acordes básicos con el violín. La música y las matemáticas tenían más en común de lo que imaginé. Cinco tenía hambre por aprender, y encontró en mi un referente en cuanto a filosofía y cultura. Muchas tardes simplemente hacíamos los deberes juntos, otras jugábamos al ajedrez o las damas, en algunas ocasiones me pedía que le leyera algún autor que me gustase y luego lo comentábamos. Nos entendíamos a un nivel intelectual, él escuchaba mis reflexiones como yo las de él.

La incomodidad y la vergüenza de nuestras primeras veces juntos se transformó en confianza, en respeto. Pero yo codiciaba más. Cinco nunca ha sido una persona cariñosa, más bien se inclinaba a ser reservado en el aspecto físico, rara vez iniciaba algún contacto con nuestros hermanos. Incluso parecía que, si podía evitarlo, lo haría. Para ser justos, debía de sentirme profundamente halagada por el mero hecho de que quisiera cogerme de la mano, o de acariciarme la mejilla con su natural gentileza. Aunque no estaba satisfecha, las migajas que me ofrecía no eran suficientes para alimentar al monstruo hambriento.

Exploraba mi cuerpo, que, con sorpresa, no era el mismo que vi la primera vez que sangré. Noté una sutileza, un efímero extracto de madurez, de feminidad. Mis senos se hincharon, mis caderas se elevaron, seguía siendo delgada, solo que aderezada con un aire de voluptuosidad adolescente. Una manzana medio madura, aún no debía ser recogida del manzano. Me tumbaba en la cama soñando vagas intuiciones, vaporosas imágenes de lo que quería. Me moría por preguntarle a Allison, que ella me educara, me guiara, pero al hacerlo reconocería que ya no era una niña. Y sentía miedo.

Una noche de verano especialmente calurosa, una de esas que preferirías arrancarte la piel a tiras, daba vueltas en la cama, buscando una posición óptima. Las cigarras estridulan su canción del apareamiento en el jardín trasero. Atraída como un hembra insecto común, me dirigí al patio en mi pijama menos modesto.

El jardín a la luz de una luna creciente era muy diferente que a pleno sol del día. Al poner un pie descalzo en la mullida hierba, sentí que traspasaba una línea invisible que dividía lo mundano de lo mágico. Había una sensación de peligro —dentro de la muy protegida academia— que me hizo sonreír. No debía de estar aquí a tales horas prohibidas, si padre me atrapaba sin dudarlo me castigaría. Ahora mismo, podía danzar sin la preocupación de tener sobre mis espaldas al ojo que todo lo ve. Caminé de puntillas, igual que lo haría una bailarina, aunque tropecé y caí cerca de un gran sauce. Sus lánguidas ramas se mecían a la más mínima brisa. Me quedé allí tendida, con los párpados pesados.

—Empezaba a pensar que no ibas a venir. —Dijo alguien en las alturas.

—¡Cinco! —chillé asustada pues no me esperaba encontrarme a nadie aquí. Él se encontraba sentado en una gruesa rama, por eso no alcancé a verlo antes—. ¿Qué haces?

—Esperarte. —Dijo como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo. Y seguramente para él lo era.

—¿Y cómo sabías que iba a venir? —inquirí desafiante cruzándome de brazos. Picó el anzuelo. O quizá lo hice yo.

—Muy fácil —declaró teletransportándose a mi lado. Nunca me ha recordado tanto al gato de Cheshire como ahora—. La música.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues, querida mía, —dijo haciendo énfasis al apelativo que me otorgó—; que la música es tu guía, el sonido de las cigarras te ha traído hasta aquí. Porque tu sino te impide ignorar tal concierto y no estar presente.

Concluyó sentándose a mi vera, era impresionante verlo en su pijama de verano. Camiseta y pantalones cortos de lino azul, con la insignia de la academia bordada en el pecho, además del cabello despeinado, creaba la estampa entre lo infantil y lo adulto.

—En realidad, solo tenía calor. —Le rebatí riéndome indulgente.

—Esa era mi segunda conjetura.

—Por supuesto… —dije, y me fijé en un libro que tenía entre las manos—. ¿Qué lees?

—Romeo y Julieta, lectura obligatoria de mi profesor de literatura. No es mi obra favorita del bueno de Shakespeare, aunque puedo entender su popularidad. —Dijo Cinco dando una ojeada rápida a las páginas—. Dime qué piensas. Quiero saber tu opinión.

—Nadie tiene un mínimo de pensamiento crítico o racional, todos los personajes se dejan arrastrar por sus pasiones. Romeo es un cretino temperamental, sus impulsos dictaminan su final trágico. Julieta, sin embargo, es demasiado ingenua para su propio bien, una idealista, enamorada de la idea del amor. La efervescencia del romance adolescente en toda su gloria.

Cinco chasqueó la lengua, aparentemente impresionado por mi ataque.

—Deduzco que no eres una gran fan —dejó de lado al libro para centrarse en mí. Las cigarras retomaron su llamada al apareamiento.

—En realidad me gusta, supongo que uno se puede ver reflejado en sus defectos, y eso nos causa rechazo. —Susurré con anticipación. Había logrado interpretar cada estado de ánimo. Y esta noche, quería jugar.

—Ah —exhaló. Sus dedos juguetearon con la punta de mi mechón. Me quedé muy quieta, incapaz de reaccionar—. Entonces, Vanya esconde una naturaleza impulsiva. Qué interesante.

Callé, él prosiguió.

—Vanya… —dijo con un hilo de voz—. ¿Me das permiso para tocarte?

Juré que, dentro de su permanente estado de confianza, atisbé un asomo de vulnerabilidad. Si me hubieran dicho que algo así me sucedería alguna vez con Cinco, me reiría por tal absurdidad. Tenía a Cinco prácticamente comiendo de mi mano, y ese pensamiento me elevó la autoestima, él me daba una fuerza que nadie más podía.

—Sí.

Cerré los ojos, seguir mirándolo sería mi perdición. Tardó unos segundos mortalmente largos antes de iniciar el contacto. Primero fueron las manos, dedo por dedo, falange por falange, su mano estaba caliente al igual que el día. Se llevó mis dedos encallecidos a la boca y repartió livianos besos. Su toque desapareció para subir por mis antebrazos, abrasando mi piel con sus palmas. Permaneció en la estrechez de mis hombros, sus pulgares arrullaron las clavículas con un gesto que solo puede definirse como gentil. Al atravesar el cuello, me olvidé de cómo respirar, para mi fortuna, enseguida se aventuró con mi rostro. Allí fue dónde verdaderamente se demoró. Con delicadeza, enmarcó mi cara, desde la barbilla hasta las sensibles orejas. Cinceló con un dedo cada insignificante detalle; las pecas en el puente de la nariz, el arco de mis cejas, la longitud de las pestañas, la curva de mi labio inferior…

Lava fundida se arrastraba por mi vientre. Quería todo de él. Abrí los ojos. Algo iba mal.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Puedo besarte?

—¿Por qué? Cinco… —pregunté entrando en pánico.

—Quiero recordarte.

Me besó antes de que pudiera replicarle, silenció cualquier miedo incipiente. La tierra pronto se derrumbaría bajo nuestros pies, pero ahora, era incapaz de negarme a la tentación de su carne.

Era una sensación blanda, tierna, inocente a todos los niveles. Cinco profundizó el beso, dispuesto a experimentar lo desconocido. No era elegante, más bien torpe, ansiosos por aprender uno de otro. Qué queríamos y qué nos gustaba. Nos separamos brevemente para coger aire, Cinco volvió a la carga, habiendo aprendido de los errores. Incluso en esto era académico. Agarrándome de la nuca, volvió a besarme, esta vez con un gusto a desesperación que me encogió el corazón. Su lengua se deslizó por mis labios, pidiéndome permiso para entrar. Se lo concedí. Aquello abría un mundo nuevo, definitivamente más sensual. Me apoyé en su pecho, mareada, pero sin querer retroceder. Él aprovechó este despiste para indagar más en mi cueva húmeda, la mezcolanza de salivas era estimulante. El gemido sosegado de Cinco me envalentonó a imitarle. Nuestras lenguas danzaron por el control, gané la batalla, dejándolo sensible ante mis jugadas dentro de su boca. Él contratacó mordiéndome el labio inferior, tirando deliciosamente de él. No puede, o no quise, cohibirme y mi mano se aferró a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Estiré su cabello, ganándome otro de sus exquisitos jadeos, lo que provocó que serpenteara su mano hasta la cara interna de mi muslo, casi tocando el borde del corto pantalón del pijama. La sola idea de que deslizara su mano más arriba fue suficiente para nublarme el juicio.

Nos perdimos en un sentimiento arrollador, peligroso, pues si no parábamos, no sé qué pasaría, que sería de nosotros. Éramos demasiado jóvenes, incluso si Romeo y Julieta se casaron a los catorce, quería creer que no éramos tan inconscientes como los enamorados ficticios. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos.

Cinco dedicó unos minutos a besar cada resquicio de mi rostro, con una delicadeza extrema, mirándome a los ojos entre tanto. Si era un amante tan aplicado de joven, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería de adulto.

Cuando decidimos terminar, Cinco apoyó su frente contra la mía. Mi anterior presentimiento de la devastación se manifestó con vigor. De repente, mis ojos escocían por llorar.

—Prométemelo, Cinco.

—Te prometo, Vanya, que siempre volveré contigo. Siempre.

Nos volvimos a besar, sin prisa, disfrutando de la calidez del otro. Él me abrazo, y nos dejó caer en el tronco de la salsa, escuchó los latidos de su corazón, armoniosos, hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Cinco viajó al futuro, desapareciendo de nuestras vidas para siempre.


	2. Five

Griddy's Doughnuts era nuestra cafetería preferida en toda la ciudad, muchas veces, después de una misión especialmente peligrosa, estábamos más entusiasmados por escabullirnos y engullir toneladas indigestas de azúcar, que de tener que soportar un discursito del responsable político de turno. Recuerdo una vez, en la que Klaus llegó a catapultar leche de la nariz sobre un chiste a costa de nuestro padre. Éramos niños, y queríamos divertirnos. En aquella época, las misiones eran nuestro patio de recreo, no conocíamos otra forma de entretenimiento. Por eso, las escasas escapadas al Griddy's significaba que podíamos comportarnos como críos sin el obsesivo control que Reginald ejercía sobre nosotros.

Es por aquella sensación —o más concretamente ilusión— de libertad, que este ha sido el primer lugar de mi lista a mi regreso. Había aprendido a disfrutar de las memorias más insignificantes, más aparentemente sencillas, esas fueron las que me mantuvieron cuerdo, en su mayoría. Era como un sueño contemplar que esta cafetería apenas había cambiado, pero no era un sueño, y yo había cambiado. Muchísimo.

—Buenos días, joven, ¿qué le pongo? —preguntó una camarera insufriblemente feliz. Joven. Sí, supongo que a sus ojos le parezco un adolescente vestido con un traje que le va grande. Aunque la realidad era que podría doblarle la edad—. Te recomiendo las donas rellenas de crema, están recién hechas, ¡y a los niños les encanta!

—Café. Solo. —Apreté los dientes sin darle una oportunidad al debate. Ella se marchó consternada. Necesitaba el café más amargo que pudiera conseguir, pues me enfrentaba al "te lo dije" más duro de mi vida.

Incluso a mis trece años había sido un niño orgulloso, no sin motivo, fuera modestias, solía ir siempre un paso por delante de los demás. Todos mis profesores me denominaron como a un genio, si bien es cierto que poseía una habilidad innata para retener información, nada se conseguía sin esfuerzo y constancia. Mientras el resto de mis hermanos estaban más preocupados por la fama, amoríos o ganarse la aprobación de padre, yo estudiaba como un demente noche y día. Me gané cada ápice de mi confianza, o como algunos periodistas me describieron en su momento; el hermano Hargreeves más petulante.

Sí, era orgulloso, y por mi cabezonería perdí todo lo que más quería de un plumazo.

Exhalé un suspiro desde el fondo de mi pecho. El café humeante ya estaba servido delante de mí. Sin dudarlo bebí un buen sorbo. Echaba tanto de menos un café de verdad, nada de café instantáneo o aguado que obtenía rebuscando entre escombros. El golpe de su sabor contra mis papilas gustativas fue suficiente para despejarme la mente. Ya basta de preámbulos. Tengo que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Pero antes, debía despedirme de alguien.

Anduve hasta un centro comercial muy conocido para mí y seguí hasta llegar a la sección de moda femenina. En una tarima dotada de una esencia especial, tres maniquís posaban juntas en posturas imposibles. Abrí la bolsa que llevaba conmigo, saqué al torso que me acompañó casi por cincuenta años.

Dolores.

La abracé sin la delicadeza habitual, intentando empaparme de su bálsamo familiar. Noté como los latidos de mi corazón rebotaban contra su tórax y concedí creer que eran los suyos propios, igual que la calidez que emanaba, del abrazo que compartíamos. No solo vivía en mi cabeza, su humanidad era real.

Al separarme, el hechizo se rompió.

Su expresión permanente me devolvió la mirada. Y por primera vez, analicé su existencia a mi lado. Dolores era mi propio Frankenstein, una creación basada en retales de las mujeres que marcaron mi vida. Grace, Allison y Vanya. Era un superviviente nato, y mi cerebro sabía que la necesidad por socializar era vital para progresar como comunidad e individuo. Sin ese elemento en la ecuación, las probabilidades de enloquecer, inclusive del suicidio, aumentaban peligrosamente. Así nació Dolores, de mi desesperación, de la soledad más absoluta. Ella era en parte madre, amiga y compañera. Nunca una amante. De forma totalmente ingenua —además de estúpida— ese puesto lo ocupaba otra persona hace ya cuarenta y cinco años. Al final, no era mucho más avispado que Romeo.

Dolores me salvó, me cuidó, alivió mi culpabilidad. Sin ella, no estaría aquí. Le debía mi vida, pero para poder continuar, debía dejarla. Anclarse en el pasado conlleva dolor, no podía depender más de ella. Nuestro tiempo juntos tenía que acabar. Le besé la frente, y no sin reticencia la coloqué junto a sus amigas, al menos, estaría bien acompañada.

—Gracias —dije en voz alta, ya que con el tiempo adquirí la costumbre de llenar el silencio infinito de mis días—. Por todo.

Tardé más de lo que quise reconocer en despedirme, cuando lo hice, no miré atrás.

Caminar por las calles llenas de gente, con sus vidas, con su estrés, el bullicio de la ciudad… me resultó fascinante por su ordinariez. La comparación de la Necrópolis de mis recuerdos con la ciudad vital era dolorosa. Dentro de unos años, todos ellos estarían muertos. En un cruce, alguien se chocó conmigo, se disculpó con prisas y se marchó, el antiguo Cinco soltaría un comentario sarcástico y proseguiría, sin darle más importancia. El Cinco anciano que sobrevivió décadas sin el contacto de otros, se recreó en el choque de aquel tipo. El mundo tenía una segunda oportunidad, yo tenía una segunda oportunidad. No la desaprovecharía.

Seguí el camino de baldosas amarillas que me sabía de memoria, no llegaría hasta la ciudad Esmeralda, mi destino era una academia con la insignia de un paraguas. El magenta y rojo del atardecer recortaron la estampa de la mansión en toda su enormidad. Seguía erguida, maravillosa en su vanidad, tal y como yo la rememoraba. Para bien o para mal, es mi hogar.

No me apetecía crear un escándalo al entrar por la puerta principal, la mansión poseía entradas y salidas secretas, que solo padre y yo controlábamos, pero nunca fui tan ingenuo de pensar que las conocía todas. Tantos secretos se enterraron entre los cascotes el día que viajé al futuro…

Por el callejón lateral, al lado de la basura, se encontraba un estrecho pasillo, el cual muchas veces se utilizó como salida de emergencia. Padre construyó laberintos subterráneos con diferentes senderos, muchos de ellos acababan en trampas cuyas desembocaduras no deseabas experimentar. Se le podría catalogar de muchas cosas a Reginald Hargreeves; falta de empatía, capullo sin escrúpulos, manipulador frío como un témpano, pero nunca de carecer de ingenio. Hoy en día, no puedo asegurar mi reacción al ver su rostro carente de emociones, puede que nostalgia, puede que un rechazo inamovible. Al llegar al final de la gruta, entré oficialmente a casa.

He vuelto.

Después interminables años de desesperación, locura y de comer deleznables latas en conserva, he vuelto a casa.

La aparente quietud del salón principal se vio interrumpida por la risa juvenil, despreocupada, acompañada de pasos frenéticos provenientes de las escaleras. La imagen de la juventud se congeló en mis retinas. Mis hermanos competían por ver quién llegaba antes, un ejercicio de entrenamiento asiduo a nuestra rutina de entrenamiento matinal. Reían y se empujaban, la rivalidad entre los chicos era tan dolorosamente masculina que rodé los ojos. Vestían algo menos infantil, los pantalones de los varones llegaban al tobillo y el chaleco femenino se eliminó por solo una camisa blanca. Eran el prototipo perfecto del sueño adolescente, energéticos, poderosos y atractivos. Un retrato tan plástico que siendo yo adulto, me repelía y a la vez echaba de menos una etapa de estupidez no experimentada. ¿Cómo se puede echar en falta algo que no has vivido?

Mi corazón se entumeció unos segundos y volvió a palpitar al encontrarme con sus miradas de estupefacción. Las risas acabaron definitivamente.

—Hola —saludé peinándome el cabello con una mano. En el pasado, mi aspecto era siempre impecable. Supongo que algunos hábitos se resisten a morir—. Ha pasado un tiempo.

Tras el estupor general, Luther, como buen líder —nótese el sarcasmo— habló el primero.

—Tú… —comenzó el rubio señalándome con el dedo.

—¡Estás vivo! —le interrumpió Diego dando un paso tentativo. Seguían sin creerse que estuviera delante de ellos, como si nada. Después de todas las ocasiones de intentar derrocar al escuadrón del paraguas, muy fácilmente podían interpretarlo como un cebo.

—Vivito y coleando. —Contesté sin mucha emoción. Sus miradas recelosas me tensaron. No esperaba confeti y globos, pero tampoco esta indiferencia. Quizá los años sin mí los endurecieron.

La burbuja de incertidumbre se rompió cuando Allison corrió y me abrazó sin ceremonias. Por supuesto, la empática Allison sería la primera en reconocerme. Siempre tuve la impresión de que sería así, me alegró no equivocarme. Me estrechó con una fuerza que no le correspondía, algunos tendones crujieron, pero por una vez no me importó. Le devolví el abrazo.

—Gracias a Dios… has vuelto —susurró aliviada contra mi oreja.

—Dios no ha tenido nada que ver —le dije sin maldad. Al separarnos, noté sus ojos húmedos. Mi corazón de hielo se resquebrajó un poco. Cuesta creer que hace escasas horas era un asesino, y ahora me derrumbaba al ver a mi hermana llorar. La ironía de mi vida era digna de chiste.

Después de Allison los demás se atrevieron recibirme. Todos, menos Vanya. Mi mirada inquieta no lograba localizarla por ningún lado. No me permití angustiarme, por la fuerza aprendí que la paciencia es la mejor virtud, seguido de la perseverancia. Siempre volvería a ella, era una verdad irrevocable.

Antes de eso, tenía otros asuntos que atender. Un asunto llamado Reginald Hargreeves.

Él me esperaba en su despacho ya mítico, escribiendo con fervor documentos ignotos. De niño, mi curiosidad por saber que notas habían escritas en aquellos libros me llevó a colarme dentro, aunque antes de obrar, era atrapado en el acto, con la miel en los labios. Actualmente, los misterios escondidos entre avalanchas de páginas me importaban un comino. No me hizo falta picar, él ya sabía que estaba aquí.

—Entra, Cinco.

Sin demora me coloqué delante de su escritorio, me dedicó un vistazo rápido y continúo con su trabajo. Apreté mis puños. Seguía siendo el mismo bastardo emocionalmente frígido. Una eternidad de soledad no me parecía tan abominable ahora mismo.

—Veo que tienes tu cuerpo de niño, aunque algo me dice que por dentro sí has cambiado, ¿no es así? —inquirió el viejo sin levantar su pluma— ahora estoy muy ocupado, considérate en unas pequeñas vacaciones, pues debo suponer que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Ya sabes las secuelas de no obedecerme, Cinco. Puedes marcharte.

Por un segundo volví a ser un chaval impulsivo y casi solté un juramento, pero aquello solo sería la confirmación definitiva de mi inmadurez, asique me mordí el labio y dispuse a largarme cuanto antes. Ser tratado como un niño después de años de independencia me hervía la sangre, aún así, jugaría a su juego. Por el momento le dejaría creer que era uno más de sus peones.

—Por cierto —comentó indiferente— Vanya debe de estar a punto de llegar, la envié al conservatorio en cuanto te fuiste. Era necesario que se centrase en algo productivo.

Alcé una ceja interrogante y la bajé enseguida. ¿Podría ser que el viejo supiera de nuestra relación? ¿qué sacaría él de todo esto?

Cualquier paso en falso la pondría en peligro, por lo que elegí irme sin dar explicaciones.

Mi habitación se quedó congelada en el tiempo desde el último día que mis pies de niño tocaron este suelo. Era una fotografía de nostalgia, todas mis notas, libros llenos de ecuaciones, mi tablero de ajedrez, todo perfectamente ordenado. La ropa de mi armario eran copias idénticas del uniforme, excepto uno, un traje igual al que vi a mis hermanos. Apostaría cinco pavos a que Grace lo había preparado especialmente para mí, por si algún día volvía. Me despojé de las prendas holgadas, en mi conversión a adolescente mengüé unos centímetros muy valiosos, pues nunca había sido muy alto. Resoplé con disgusto y me examiné en el espejo una vez desnudo. Los estragos del apocalipsis no eran tan notables en este cuerpo más joven, no era tan delgado como solía ser, ni conservaba tantas cicatrices. No sabía que pensar sobre este cambio, una parte de mí se alegró; era atlético otra vez, los huesos no me dolían por la artrosis y podía correr a todo pulmón casi sin estragos. Y por qué no decirlo, ser un muchacho medianamente guapo de nuevo era estimulante. De camino a casa alguna que otra chica —y algún chico— se voltearon para observarme con descaro. Contemplé satisfecho cada hueco sin tapujos. Piel aceitunada adornara con cicatrices allí y allá, la nuez de Adán se movía en la garganta al tragar. Incluso siendo por lo general un hombre delgado, era esbelto, suaves músculos en los antebrazos y abdominales. Nunca tendría la definición de Luther o Diego, ni lo pretendía. Tenía vello en las axilas y muy posiblemente debería de afeitarme a menudo la cara. Una fina pelusilla hilaba desde mi ombligo hasta… Jesús, esto iba a ser una pesadilla. Ya sufrí la pubertad una vez, volver a la adolescencia otra vez colmaría mi muy infinita paciencia. Mi primer contacto con esa etapa maldita fue frustrante a la par que deprimente. El aumento de la libido con solo la compañía de mi mano derecha no consiguió apagar el fuego de mis entrañas. Tenía cincuenta y ocho años, estaba atrapado en mi cuerpo de dieciséis años y era virgen. Patético. Como parodia, me comparaba con el personaje de Fausto de Goethe, un anciano con ansia por el conocimiento hace un trato con el diablo, y este vuelve a ser joven, se enamora de la pura Margarita, y juntos satisfacen sus deseos carnales, obviamente todo acaba mal, igual que en Romeo y Julieta, la pasión por lo terrenal los conduce a un destino fatal.

Rezo para que mi segunda adolescencia sea más serena, pero sabiendo que esta vez no estaré solo, no auguro nada bueno. Mi mente traicionera se anticipa y manda imágenes de la persona deseada. La piel se me eriza y la entrepierna responde con una contracción. O paro ya de castigarme o me correré sin tan siquiera tocarme, y eso sería muy triste de mi parte. Opto por acabar de vestirme, adecentarme el peinado con el plus de rociarme con gusto colonia en las muñecas y el cuello. Un perfume bastante infantil he de decir, pero serviría.

Una figura se acercaba al patio trasero, trayendo consigo una bicicleta. No tardé ni medio segundo en identificarla, incluso en el ocaso del día, sus movimientos eran los mismos que cuando tenía trece años. Con el impulso típico de la teletransportación, aterricé lo suficientemente cerca para observarla como colocaba su bicicleta sin ser detectado. Retomaba mi papel de espía, no todo ha cambiado.

Un oasis ante mi mirada hambrienta, devoré cada gesto insignificante; su torpeza adorable, la delicadeza con que cuidaba su bici, no sabía porque, pero estaba empapada de arriba abajo. Miles de preguntas despertaron, mas no me apetecía saber el motivo, solo absorbía con glotonería como su atuendo sencillo —camisa beige combinada con una falda oscura por la rodilla— se pegaba a unas curvas que no llegué a conocer. Perlitas cristalinas se deslizaban con picardía desde su mandíbula al escote, seguí a esa endemoniada lagrima que se escondió en el valle de sus pechos. La afortunada camisa blanca reveló el contorno del sujetador. El paraíso se abrió ante mí, un paraíso con un regusto a azufre, pero un paraíso, al fin y al cabo. Su largo cabello ramificaba su rostro, con un ademán frustrado, se lo apartó. Vanya. Mi Vanya, tanto como yo soy suyo. Se ha convertido en una mujer con una belleza triste, que no todo el mundo podía reconocer. Su encanto residía en los detalles pequeños, invisibles a lo que la sociedad considera bello. Pasé incontables horas imaginándome a la Vanya mayor, su desarrollo, nada tenía que envidiar a la real, su aparente fragilidad ocultaba una resiliencia extraordinaria que a mi me resultaba tan cautivadora. Mi apetito no se sació, al contrario, aumentó la necesidad de ella, si es que era posible.

Vanya encadenó con éxito su bicicleta y prosiguió a entrar a la mansión. Durante un rato, adiviné que no sabía que era yo quién le impedía el paso, parpadeó un par de veces, su mochila se deslizó del hombro, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Sus labios temblaban, se llevó una mano a la boca, sus palabras murieron en la garganta.

Las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón ocultaron eficazmente el estremecimiento de mis manos. Ser un adolescente hipersensible estaba resultado ser un asco.

—Estás empapada, sin embargo, no llueve —dije como si nada. Premio a la mejor frase del año. Cinco: el joven genio Hargreeves.

Ella parpadeó más fuerte esta vez.

—Me quedé dormida cerca de unos aspersores. —Contestó por acto reflejo.

Nos quedamos así, sin decirnos nada, simplemente mirándonos. Era evidente que ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar o proseguir con esta situación. No conseguí descifrar que pasaba por su cabeza, estaba entumecida. Quería hacerle mil cosas, abrazarla, besarla o simplemente sostenerle la mano. Nada de eso ocurrió, tenía miedo de que, si me movía, ella se evaporaría como si fuera un sueño.

—Es extraño —inició Vanya con una exhalación—. Recreé en mi mente este momento muchas veces, en el que volvías conmigo y ahora no sé que es lo que debería decir. Creí que lloraría, estaría triste, pero…

—¿Pero? —alenté.

—Yo… —iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo. Recogió la mochila del suelo y bajó los ojos—. Disculpa.

Vanya huyó.

Mi cara de tonto se quedó postrada sin remedio. El café no era suficiente, necesitaba alcohol, vodka en cantidad.

La cena resultó tan ingrata como predije, excepcionalmente, se levantó la prohibición de silencio en las comidas, cosa que mis hermanos aprovecharon al máximo. Había mucho por lo que ponerse al día. Era la edad dorada para la academia del paraguas, los héroes locales gozaban de una popularidad asombrosa, igual que sus henchidos egos. No los culpo, en su situación y a su edad te crees el centro del universo, ser admirado por las masas no les brindaba una capa de humildad precisamente. A mí hacía muchos años que dejó de importarme la aprobación de los demás, mucho menos ser un héroe, de hecho, era el antónimo de héroe. Esquivé con gracia todas las preguntas sobre el futuro o a lo que me dediqué; vagabundo y posteriormente agente en "La Comisión". La atenta mirada de padre no me pasó desapercibida. Comí ávidamente la exquisita cena que preparó Grace con diligencia, sabía de mi predilección por los dulces, por lo que de postre se esmeró con una explosión de chocolate y crema en forma de pastel. Joder, como había echado de menos las golosinas. Mamá tendía a mostrar sus sentimientos a través de la comida, esta era su forma de decir que estaba feliz de volver a verme. Vanya no me recompensó con ninguna pregunta o tan si quiera una seña de que existiera para ella, se limitaba a esparcir la comida en el plato.

Odiaba que me ignoraban deliberadamente más que a nada. Aun sabiendo que merecía su desprecio, al fin y al cabo, yo la abandoné, y aunque creía que expié por mi equivocación con creces, ella no sabía nada de eso. Según ella, me esfumé de su vida durante tres años sin explicación. Sin embargo, nunca me daba por vencido en nada, me propuse volver con mi familia y aquí estoy, Vanya era mi próximo objetivo. El fin del mundo podría esperar unos días… me lo había ganado.

Con una buena copa de brandy esperé que todas las luces de la mansión se apagaran. Los niños debían irse a la cama temprano, pues se levantaban casi al alba, ni con todo su ímpetu juvenil podrían aguantar una noche de vigilia. El majestuoso retrato de mí mismo que presidía el salón fue extraño cuanto menos, el viejo tenía maneras peculiares de rendir pleitesía. Por lo visto, era inmune por el momento de las reglas impuestas y poseía cierta autonomía dentro de sus dominios. Por eso me hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones esparcidos de la gran sala principal, con un vaso de licor en la mano, reflexionando sobre cual debía ser mi siguiente paso con mi vida bien entrada la media noche. Semi adormilado, no se alejaba tanto a las noches en mi sede de la biblioteca, algunas veces, bebía más de lo debido esperando no despertar a la mañana siguiente. Y lo habría conseguido, mis problemas con el alcohol habrían acabado conmigo si no fuera por la llegada de cierta femme fatale, por no denominarla de forma tan perniciosa.

Parece que hinqué el codo más de la cuenta, puesto que Vanya habló a mis espaldas despejando el velo frondoso que cegaba los sentidos. Con todas mis aptitudes sin entumecimiento ya estaría detrás de ella, con la adrenalina consecuente de la teletransportación y un brazo bloqueando sus posibles ataques. Está noche fue ella quién me pilló desprevenido.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Cinco?

Seguía siendo mi Vanya, su divina delicadeza, la pesadez de su flequillo, parecía imposible que con sus pies descalzos fuera capaz de emitir ruido alguno. Ya a sus trece años nunca dio señales de ser una mujer voluptuosa, su erotismo moraba en su apariencia de nínfula, en la frágil línea de la inocencia y la madurez. Una tentadora manzana esperando a ser mordida, el fruto prohibido que desembocaría al padecimiento eterno. Pues que el diablo me lleve, que en sus ojos ardía una deliciosa sed de venganza, y yo, un pobre esclavo a merced de sus caprichos, aceptaría su tormento con la condición de que fuera mi única castigadora.

Caminó hacia donde estaba sentado sin prisa, arrastrando sus diminutos pies descalzos, la falda plisada de un tejido vaporoso que no era capaz de reconocer, se alzaba para mostrar una pálida rodilla a cada paso. Dos de los botones de su camisa se rebelaron abriendo un tímido escote, la perfección apolínea de su cabello tomó la misma senda de su ropa, desaliñada seguramente de revolverse en la cama, pensando en mí. No me atreví a mover un músculo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que adorarla con mis ojos. Nunca nadie ha sido capaz de callarme así.

—Finalmente… —musitó al estar totalmente enfrente. Cinceló mi mandíbula tensa con la yema de sus dedos. El contacto más mínimo era como dar agua a un hombre que ha caminado millas por el desierto—. Has vuelto a mi lado.

—Siempre, querida mía. —Acepté obediente. Quise ofrecerle un beso en la mano, no obstante, ella la apartó. Aún no sabía si estar asustado o dichoso por su crueldad. El brandy ingerido no ayudaba.

—No, Cinco, esta vez, seré yo quién haga lo que quiera. —Advirtió sentándose en mi regazo sin avisar. Bendito infierno, Vanya ya no era más una nínfula, era una vampiresa dispuesta alimentarse de mi desgracia. Restregó un dedo tiránico contra mi labio inferior—. Desde pequeña que me intrigaron tus labios, demasiado anchos, demasiado rojos, están hechos para ser besados… pero esta noche no lo haré. —Continúo con mi martirio posicionando sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Solo unas pocas capas de tela nos separaban de un toque que ansié desde la noche de nuestro primer beso.

—Vanya, espera… —dije a paso de comenzar a mendigar. Aún no estaba preparado para tal humillación, aunque no dudaba arrastrarme pronto por su compasión. Levanté los brazos para abrazarla, tampoco permitió aquello. Solo me quedaba apretar el reposabrazos con una mezcla de indignidad y placer.

—No, solo yo puedo tocarte. —Sentenció.

Nos quedamos así un rato que grabé a fuego en mis retinas. Un exquisito preámbulo de la inevitable caída. La calidez de su cuerpo, el peso de su trasero, con la cercanía de nuestras bocas me alimentaba de su aliento. Cualquier roce imprevisto me hacía temblar cual niño de teta. Sus ojos de alquitrán no se alejaron de los míos, ¿Qué quería de mí?

—Ahora, escúchame bien, Cinco. —Se pellizcó su diabólica boca con los dientes. La alta carga erótica de la imagen envió un potente rayo de lujuria que avivó por completo mi polla, hasta entonces, semi erecta. Las revistas de pornografía que consumí en mi odisea no se podían comparar a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando—. Pase lo que pase, te prohíbo que te corras.

Usando la misma táctica sucia de la sorpresa, rodó sus caderas sobre mi entrepierna hinchada a la vez que clavó sus dientes en el tenso tendón del cuello.

—¡Joder! —gemí sin remedio seguro de despertar a toda la academia.

Era un maldito virgen en la cúspide de su sexualidad, la persona que quería se frotaba contra mí, casi con ternura, ella rio. No duraría mucho así. Apoyó su frente en la mía, mi único consuelo era saber esto le afectaba a ella tanto como a mí, pues la carne trémula de sus muslos sufría de espasmos, nuestras respiraciones igual de ahogadas, y podría asegurar que mi mirada era tan febril como la suya.

—Quiero tocarte. —Dije tan firme como pude, lo cual en mi me situación no era mucho. Si Dolores o cualquiera de la Comisión me vieran en semejante aprieto, preferiría que me lapidasen en la plaza del pueblo, con ensañamiento. Empezaba a entender al impetuoso de Romeo.

—No puedo dejarte hacer eso, ¿qué sería de mí si lo hicieras? —preguntó Vanya en mi oído.

Escondió su cara en el hueco del hombro, sus suspiros aumentaban a la vez que el ritmo perverso de las caderas. El latido punzante en mi ingle se ensartaba en su cavidad caliente, moldeando cada rugosidad o aspecto mullido. Tragué saliva. Solo unos finos hilos de raciocinio me impedían arrancarle las bragas y masturbarla con mis dedos, o con mi lengua, con un único objetivo en mente; llevarla al más elevado éxtasis.

—Para… no voy a aguantar mucho más si continuas así.

Acto seguido paró, obligándome a cumplir mi promesa. Hoy no me iba ser el día en que la hinchazón perpetua se deshinchara. Lo que me sorprendió fue que dónde se instaló su rostro, entre mi hombro y cuello, una sustancia líquida enfriaba mi piel hirviendo. Estaba llorando.

—Te odio —dijo ella, más que con enfado, con cansancio. Su cuerpo se derrumbó contra el mío. Supuse que había sido indultado de mi castigo, por ahora, por lo que permití que mis brazos agarrotados la sostuvieran y apretaran en el pecho.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero me perdonarás o haré que me perdones. Si te sientes mejor siendo cruel conmigo, entonces lo aceptaré. Aunque te pido que intentes entenderme, lo que hice hecho está. Estar aquí con todos mis vosotros me sigue pareciendo irreal… he cometido actos horribles para volver, cosas que espantaría tu tierno corazón y más pronto que tarde, pagaré el precio. Si hay un cielo al que ir, las puertas no se abrirán para mí, por eso, déjame disfrutarte.

Vanya se espantó por mis palabras, de un respingó, alejó su perlada carita de lagrimas de mi cavidad reconfortante. La Vanya vampírica se esfumó, dejando a la nínfula trémula.

—¿Qué dices? —demandó sosteniendo mis mejillas en sus manos heladas. El miedo era visible en cada ápice de su postura, tiesa como un junco, sin atreverse a parpadear.

—Digo, querida mía, si tu corazón está herido, el mío sangra junto al tuyo. —Sonreí y apiadándose se mí, me dejó besarle la frente—. Anda, vamos a la cama, es tarde.

Se aferró a mi cual niña pequeña, por lo que no tuve más remedio que llevarla en brazos. Sus huesos debían de ser huecos por dentro, como los de un pájaro, pues apenas tuve que esforzarme en llevarla en una especie de caballito invertido. Era diminuta, a su lado, yo era un gigante, me entraron unas ganas tremendas de apretujarla hasta hacerle daño, hasta que gritara de dolor. Supongo que los años en soledad acentuaron esta vena sádica, al igual que la masoquista, pues el placer en pareja se hallaba en ser tanto verdugo como víctima.

La tendí en la cama, sus miembros livianos se esparcieron en un tul de inmaculado blanco. Allí acostada, con sus cabellos oscuros revueltos, advertí que no era más que una niña inocente y yo un hombre en el ocaso de su longevidad, aunque en una funda de aparente juventud. No podía engañarme a mi mismo. Mi relación con Vanya era pecaminosa en muchos niveles, pero era demasiado cínico como para dejarla marchar. Los valores inculcados por padre al convertirme en héroe nacional se esfumaron a la vez que mi barba encanecía. Al mundo le importaba bien poco la justicia, la bondad y la ética, eran una quimera para encarcelarnos, controlarnos. Para la Comisión solo existía el bien mayor, todo lo demás, eran daños colaterales. Aprendí con sangre que lo que importa es lo que tu deseases, pues en el universo ilógico en el que vivimos, le adjudicamos un sentido, unos valores, para encontrarle un significado que no existe, para no volvernos locos del todo. Y si quería a Vanya, la tendría sin remordimientos.

—Cinco, ven. —Alzó sus delgados brazos, para que me uniera al perezoso abrazo. Hundí mi oído en su seno, comparé su agitado bamboleo del corazón al de un colibrí— ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes?

—Dame todo lo que tengas, todo lo que puedas ofrecerme y más, hasta que ya no quede nada de ti. —Murmuré rozando muy ligeramente sus muñecas.

—Pides demasiado, escucha, yo… no he sido buena.

La silencié con un beso casto en los labios, que sabían a aguar de mar, no tuve ninguna intención libidinosa, solo quería saborearla por un glorioso segundo.

—Ve a dormir, querida mía, hablaremos mañana. Si algo tenemos, es tiempo juntos.

Ella parpadeó muy lentamente y asintió, pasó sus gentiles dedos por mi cabello, arrullándome. Su respiración era una canción de cuna, sus pechos, la almohada más confortable, su vientre el colchón que aliviaba mis compungidos pensamientos. Si el cielo se abría con turbulentas intenciones y condenaba a la humanidad a la desaparición, yo sería el hombre más feliz al morir en los brazos de mi amante.


End file.
